Serendipitial Seasons
by Serendipity Princess
Summary: A slightly loopy ANBU from the Leaf Village comes to escort Gaara to the Chunin Exams. Will she show Gaara how to love again? Or will they just keep on hitting obstacles on their relationship. sometimes literaly. GaaraxOC. Better than it sounds.
1. Meeting Kira

**_This is my first attempt at fanfiction of any kind. So please don't beat me too hard if you don't like it. It is a GaaraxOC story. I am really bad at summaries, so...just read and review._**

**_Gaara: SHE DOESN'T OWN ME OR ANY OTHER NARUTO CHARACTERS. DON'T SUE._**

****

"Is Kazekage-sama in today?" Gaara heard a female voice ask.

"Sure, he's in the room two doors to the right." Kankuro replied absentmindedly.

Gaara sighed. It was probably another fan girl. Kankuro wasn't very strict about who he let into his brother's office, and Valentine's Day was right around the corner. Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Gaara called, quickly hiding the manga he had been reading. After all, he was the Kazekage. He was supposed to be seen working, not reading manga. Oh well.

A very pretty girl with brown hair and hazel eyes walked in. Her hair was pulled up in a low ponytail and she was wearing a gray tee shirt and a pair of black ANBU pants. "Hello, Kazekage-sama. I'm Kira. I'm supposed to escort you to the Chunin exams."

"Uh, uh, uh…" Gaara's face was now as red as his hair.

"Oh my gosh! Are you choking?" Kira exclaimed with a worried look on her face. "DO you need CPR? I know CPR. Please don't make me do mouth to mouth."

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine," Gaara assured her as soon as he regained the ability to speak.

"Good," Kira sighed. "Because you really had me worried. I can't have the person I'm supposed to protect die before we even leave. And on my first ANBU mission."

"Ah." Gaara looked out his window. Temari was walking down the road with Shikamaru, and a cat was on the roof right outside his office. No one would have seen him blush.

"Oh! A kitty!" Kira looked in the direction Gaara was looking. She ran towards it.

"No! I wouldn't do that!" Gaara warned.

SMACK! Kira ran straight into the glass wall.

"Ow…" she moaned.

Gaara chuckled. Kira looked over at him and stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not funny, you know."

"Au contraire, Kira. It was very funny." Gaara said, smiling.

Kankuro watched Gaara and Kira on the closed circuit television he had installed the other day. "Uh oh, looks the fan girls have a rival…" he said as he munched popcorn. "I wonder how this'll end…"

**_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Mwah! to the cameras!_**

**_Oh, yeah. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ktscarlet from DH because she put up with my procastination and my "ice cream high" _**


	2. Brunch with the Kazekage and a ferret

**The Day After Gaara met Kira. Gosh, Kira is insane! Anywho! Just read and review.**

**Gaara: Don't froget...**

**Sp: You know I don't own you or anybody else in Naruto!**

**Gaara: points at audience THEY DON'T!**

**Me: Fine, Fine. Look, I don't own Naruto or anything else for that matter. Seriously. Not even a bowl of ramen.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, and everyone who reviewed. Mwah to the cameras!**

* * *

The next day, Gaara was stepping out of the shower when his doorbell rang. "Ah, that's probably Temari bringing that paperwork. About time!" Gaara muttered. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and answered the door. "About time, Tem-" he stopped, realizing the person in front of him, although a girl, was not Temari. "Uh, hi Kira."

"Hi." Kira blushed. "I brought you some breakfast, Kazekage-sama. Temari said you couldn't cook."

"Oh. Thanks," Gaara said simply.

"Can I come in?" Kira asked nervously.

"Uh, sure." Gaara moved to let her in. "The kitchen's to the right, you can get us some plates or something, just look in the cupboards."

"Us?" Kira's eyes grew wide. "Us? You'll let me eat with you?"

"I just said that."

"Oh! Right!" Kira smiled widely. Then, unexpectedly, she hugged Gaara. "YAY! I can't wait to tell the girls back home I got to eat with the Kazekage!"

"You would anyway, we'll be traveling together for three days. Now let go of me." Gaara pried the ecstatic girl of him.

"Oh, sorry, Kazekage-sama!" Kira blushed again." I'll just go get _us _some plates!" She ran off towards the kitchen.

"_Is blushing some kind of disease?" _Gaara thought as he walked into his room. "_I think it's going around."_

He walked back to his room and quickly changed into his Kazekage outfit. Then he headed into the kitchen. Kira had set out plates, forks, knives, and napkins. She had also found a vase and placed it in the middle of the table. In it were a few desert roses. The food was also on the table. He could see Kira by the stove making tea.

"Kira?" Gaara called. "Are you almost ready to eat?"

"Yah, Kazekage-sama." Kira turned and smiled at him. "I'll be right there."

"Okay." Gaara sat down and picked up his fork. Kira rushed in.

"Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama!" Kira wailed, hiding behind him.

"What, Kira?" Gaara sighed. He wasn't used to having strange girls around. "_Wait, all girls are strange."_

"It's the ferret!!" Kira squealed. "It's after me, Kazekage-sama!"

"Ferret? That's my sister's, it won't hurt you," Gaara looked amused. "It just thought you smelled like food."

"B-B-B-But it was on me!" Kira whined. "I don't like ferrets."

"I can tell." Gaara smirked slightly.

"GAARA!" a voice called from the kitchen. " I brought the paper work!"

"Okay, Temari." Gaara replied. "Just put it in the kitchen."

"Where'd you think I was going to put it? In Kansas?" Temari yelled sarcastically. "Anyway, don't forget you need to leave by noon today."

"I won't. What time is it?" Gaara asked, taking a bite of his brunch. It was better than he had expected.

"Eleven-forty-five" Temari replied. "Oh, Shika-kun's here, I have to go!"

Gaara choked. "Shika-kun?"

"That's what she said." Kira giggled. "Isn't that sweet, Kazekage-sama?"

"Not really." Gaara finished his lunch. "I have to pack now."

"Oh! I'll help." Kira volunteered. "Just as soon as I clean up in here, Kazekage-sama!"

"Okay." Gaara turned to leave. "Oh! By the way, Kira…"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" Kira asked, tidying up.

"You can call me Gaara." he walked off.

"Okay, Gaara-sama!" Kira yelled after the retreating boy.

Gaara sighed. "_Dear Lord, she's annoying."_

* * *

**Sorry if Gaara was a little OOC. But seriously, I think he'd act like that if someone caught him in a towel. And only a towel.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Taylor...hehe...**

**Dad: I love Mrs. Pam and I love Jesus!**

**Ty: I don't see what those two have to do with each other...**

**Mom: Thanks a lot...**

**ME: What my mom and Jesus have to do with each other?**

**Ty: OH! I thought he said Mrs. Pam and CHEESE!!!**

**Everyone but Ty: OO**

* * *

**Read and Review, please.**


	3. Kira's Ramen Adventure

_Hello again! I have been extremely productive this week, eh?_

_Well, here we go!_

_DISCLAIMER::::_

_Gaara-kun: She doesn't own Naruto, I think we've discussed this._

_Me: Don't be mean to the readers! Sorry , Gaara's just mad because of the torture I'm putting him though!_

_Anywho! Read, Enjoy, Review!_

* * *

Gaara and Kira had been walking for six hours when they arrived at a small village.

"Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama!" Kira bounced happily around the person she was supposed to be protecting pulling on his sleeves.

"What now, Kira?" Gaara sighed, detaching the hyper kunoichi from him. "_Gosh, what is she ON??"_

"Let's stop and eat! How about ramen? Maybe sushi! Oh, what about curry? Or even barbeque!" Kira skipped from stall to stall in the marketplace of the small town. "Hey, they have dumplings!"

"Hn." Gaara surveyed a fruit Kira was holding. "That's ruined, Kira."

"It is?" Kira looked at the object in her hand. "Oh…then I won't buy it!"

Gaara sighed again. How had this girl gotten assigned to protect him? How had she even gotten to be a ninja, much less an ANBU? Oh well, at least she was…uh…well, he couldn't think of anything to describe her at the moment, other than strange. But stranger yet was the odd aura around her. She almost made him trust her. Almost.

"Gaara-sama?" Kira was waving a hand in front of his face. "IF you don't want to eat at Miuko's Ramen Palace, you can just tell me. You don't have to ignore me."

"No, no, Muko's Ramen Pilaf is fine." Gaara replied.

"Uh…well! I guess if you can't remember the name, you can't object!" Kira decided. She grabbed Gaara's sleeves and pulled him to the restaurant.

They sat down at the counter and looked at the menu. Well, Gaara did. Kira had discovered that her stool spun around.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Kira spun around faster and faster on her stool.

"Kira…that's not…" Gaara warned.

"WHOA!" cried as she fell off the stool…right into Gaara's lap. She sat there for a moment, dazed. Then she looked up at Gaara, blushing. "Well, this is awkward!"

"Excuse me, sir." the attendant at the counter said quietly. "Are you and your girlfriend ready to order?"

"She's not my girlfriend, and yes." Gaara replied, unfazed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir! I merely assumed, since she was sitting in your lap-" the attendant pointed at the still dazed Kira.

"Oh! She just fell off of her stool!" Gaara realized that Kira was still in his lap. He poked her. "Kira-san, you can move now!"

"Sure, Gaara-sama!" Kira did as she was told. "Now, let's eat! I'd like beef ramen, please!"

"Gotcha." the clerk turned to Gaara. "You, sir?"

"Chicken ramen. And we'd like an order of dumplings." Gaara handed the some money. "Make sure Kira-san doesn't get any alcohol." he whispered.

"Done!" the attendant pocketed the money.

"What was that about?" Kira asked as the woman walked off.

"I told her some special instructions about our food." Gaara replied simply.

_---------------In----------the--------------kitchen----------------------------------------------_

"Ha! No alcohol!" the clerk muttered. "I think that girl is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Let's see how he likes this!" with that, she dumped a bottle of wine into Kira's ramen. "Heh heh heh!"

"Where'd my cooking wine go?" the chef wailed. "Now I can't fix my bourbon chicken!"

"Oh, so that's why your Bourbon chicken never tasted right!" the clerk mused. "You use bourbon in bourbon chicken, not wine!"

"Ahhhhh…." the chef made a mental note of this ground breaking discovery.

_----------back-----------at----------the----------------table------------------------------------------_

"Here's your food, guys!" the attendant brought out the steaming ramen and dumplings.

"Arigatou, um.." Kira looked at the lady's name tag. "…Maurice."

"Oh! That's not my name! I stole someone else's nametag!" the girl we shall now call Maurice said.

"Uh…"

"But you can call me Maurice."

"Okay!" Kira picked up her chopsticks. "Yum, this ramen is good! But it tastes weird…"

"Really? Mine's fine." Gaara slurped up some noodles, acting very unlike the formal Kazekage he was.

"Yah…" Kira finished her bowl and ordered another.

"Wow, two bowls?" Maurice asked, amused.

"Uh-huh." Kira said, swaying slightly.

Gaara looked over at her. "Kira are you okay?"

"Jush dandish!" Kira slurred, grinning drunkenly.

"Uh, okay.." Gaara turned back to his meal. About five minutes later, he felt something tugging on his gourd strap. He turned to see an extremely drunk Kira pulling on the before mentioned strap. "What, Kira?"

"Sing with mehhh!" Kira giggled. "Come on! HER NAME WAS LOLA! SHE WAS A SHOWGIRL!!!"

"Oh good grief!" Gaara moaned. "Now, not only do I have to deal with Kira, I have to deal with a DRUNKEN Kira."

"Gaara-kun…" Kira whined. "I want you to sing."

"No, Kira-san."

"YES, Gaara-kun!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Gaara shouted.

"Yay!" Kira clapped her hands. "What song?"

"I'm not!"

"You said you would!"

"You tricked me!"

"Did not."

"Let's not start this."

"I'll only stop if you'll sing!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Aww, Gaara-kun, you wouldn't!" Kira snuggled up against Gaara.

"I would, too. Get off." Gaara pushed the girl off of him.

"Wouldn't."

"Stop, Kira,"

"uh uh."

"Kira…" Gaara warned, sounding menacing.

"Oh, whatever Gaara-kun!"

"Hn."

"Gaara-kun, I don't feel so good." With that, Kira lurched forward, unconscious

Gaara picked her up bridal -style and carried her out to the woods.

"Hm. Looks like she'll be out of it for a while. I can't be late for the Chunin exams…but I can't leave her here alone. She's totally defenseless." Gaara pondered the problem for a while, then decided to stay with Kira. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was beginning to enjoy having the ditzy kunoichi around.

Kira shifted in her sleep. "Gaara-kun…" she muttered.

And anyone around at that moment would have been sent into cardiac arrest from shock. Because Gaara smiled.

* * *

_ Anyhow, no updates this weekend! I'll be in Birmingham, so no computers!_

_Yah. READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!_

_Gaara: or I'll kill you._

_Me: No, no Gaara! No killing the nice readers!_

_Gaara: Just one?_

_Me: Well, maybe one._

* * *

_Dedicated to katie uzumaki, queen of pics_

_For the awesome Gaara fanarts she sent when I had writer's block! _

_MWAH!!!! To the cameras!_

_Now clicky the little purple button. It will help me on the road to world domination. ...I mean..._


	4. False Pretenses

Mwuahahaha! I am back! I haven't updated in a few days, I was sick, so don't kill me.

**ME: Ahem...**

**Gaara: ah, whatever. Make Tenten do it.**

**Tenten: NO! I'm having to disclaim for her NejiTen thing she's posting later!**

**Gaara: Well, I ALWAYS disclaim!**

**Temari: FINE! JUST SHUT UP AND I'LL DO IT!!!**

**Gaara: FINE!**

**Tenten: yes ma'am!**

**Temari: Yeah, yeah. Serendipity Princess doesn't own Naruto or any other copyrighted stuff. She does have a cold, though.**

* * *

About two days after Kira and Gaara's "ramen incident", they came across another small village. As they walked through the gate, a man in a yellow jacket stopped them.

"Hey, kids." the man snarled. "Can't ya read? We don't allow ninjas in this here village."

Kira thought fast. They hadn't eaten since the ramen two days ago, and they had run out of water that morning. How would they? Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Oh, we're not ninja! We're just a couple traveling back to our native land after our, uh, engagement proposal things!" Kira lied, smiling sweetly. _Remember the kunoichi training, act natural…act natural…_

"You two look a little young to be getting married," the man said, examining the "couple" carefully.

"Oh, it's normal to marry young where we're from." Kira explained, taking Gaara by the arm. "Isn't it, honey?"

Gaara tried not to blush. "Y-yeah." he stuttered.

"Oh." the gatekeeper smiled wickedly. "Yeah, I'll let you pass."

"Thank you ever so much!" Kira tried to go around him, but he stopped her.

"IF you two can prove you is a couple."

Kira gasped. What was she supposed to do now? They hadn't covered this in training.

"Of course we can!" Gaara pulled Kira over to him. He leaned in.

"MMPH!" Kira's eyes widened in shock. Wow. The Kazekage was kissing her. The KAZEKAGE! And he was a good kisser…

After a few moments, Gaara pulled back. He turned to the watchman. "There. Now do you believe me?"

"Hmph." the gatekeeper snorted. "The poor girl looks shell-shocked."

"Oh, it's just he wasn't that good of a kisser last time!" Kira blurted out.

"What?" Gaara cried. "We haven't kissed before!"

"That's what I mean!" Kira blushed. "I mean, I wouldn't have thought you were such a good kisser!"

"You thought about it?" Gaara screamed, his face turning red.

"No! Yes! Maybe!" Kira turned to look at him. "HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT KISSING ME????"

Gaara smirked. "Maybe."

"Pervert." Kira snarled.

"Me? You were the one talking about my kissing ability!" Gaara chuckled.

"Oh, well! You taste like chocolate!" Kira pouted.

"What the crap?" Gaara was stunned. Kira switched topics-and moods- quickly. "Well, you taste like raspberry!"

"What?" Kira smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Gaara twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Cool."

"So, let's get some food." Gaara pointed towards a food stand. "We stop there, then eat on the go."

"Sure!" Kira bounced over to the stall. "Six dumplings, and two sodas."

"Here you go, little lady!" the man at the counter winked at her. He was about a year older than Kira.

_ He's kind of cute._ Kira smiled back. "So, um,"

"You going to be in town long?" the boy asked. "I could show you and your um, cousin? Around."

"That would be-" Kira began, but was cut off when Gaara came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder protectively.

"I'm not her cousin, and she's taken." Gaara glared at the flirtatious food vendor. If looks could kill, the boy would have died several times.

When Kira and Gaara walked off, Kira crossed her arms and confronted Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, why did you act like you were my boyfriend there, too? Once we're in the city, and we have food, we quit pretending!" Kira waved her arms wildly.

"Who's pretending?" Gaara asked, taking a bite of his dumpling.

Kira was stunned. "What?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I'm not pretending, Kira."

* * *

Yeah, I know. Really bad kissing scene, but I didn't feel like going into detail today. Maybe later.

_Anyhow! I'd like to wish everyone a happy Valentine's Day! And I'd like to dedicate this to Zan for Valentine's, cause I didn't get him a present. Oops._

_Anyways!_

Also,to Ty and Kaelan...

_**Grr Grr, slash slash! You never see a frog and think: OH! I need to play dead! You think: Oh, I hope it comes over to me where I can put it in a mayonaise jar with a twig and a leaf to make it feel more like home!**_


	5. Gaara vs the Beach

**GUESS WHAT??? I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO! YAY ME!**

**Gaara:...I think she finally lost it...**

**Kira: (shakes head in "no" manner) She never had it...**

* * *

"Gaara?" Kira asked hesitantly, not meeting his gaze. 

"Yes?" Gaara had a feeling what this was about. She had been acting strangely since the incident in the city yesterday.

"Did you, I mean do you really mean what you said back there?" Kira looked up, blushing softly.

"Do I lie?" was Gaara's only reply as they continued to walk.

Later in the afternoon…

_So he really likes me? That's nice, I guess, I like him too. Too bad that I…no. Don't think like that. Bad Kira. Bad. What if-hey, do I hear the ocean?_

"Kira, look!" Gaara pointed out over the horizon. "Once we get past that mountain, we're in Konoha! And," He gestured the other way. "If we go that way, we get to the ocean."

"The…ocean?" Kira's eyes grew big. "YAYA!" she was soon stripping off her ANBU uniform.

"Kira?" she heard Gaara say as she pulled off her shirt.

"Yes?" she asked as she pulled her suntan lotion out of her bag.

"Please tell me you have something on under that uniform." Gaara's face was the same color as his hair, and he was turned the other way with his eyes closed.

"What? OH! Sorry, I forgot to warn you, didn't I? I'm wearing a bathing suit, silly! Look!"

Gaara slowly turned to face the girl. He breathed a sigh of relief. Kira was wearing a blue tankini with little green flowers printed around the neckline. Her ANBU tattoo looked very dark on her pale skin. "Good…"

"Do you have a bathing suit?" Kira asked as she looked at Gaara. "I'm sure I packed you one back at your mansion-thing!"

"Uh…" Gaara took his bag off his back and looked through it. Sure enough, there was a pair of black swim trunks and a gray surfer t-shirt. He didn't intend to wear a t-shirt to the beach. "Turn around."

Kira giggled, but did as she was told. Gaara quickly made a sand bubble around himself and changed into the swim-shorts.

"Okay, you can look." Gaara told the girl as he stuffed his clothes into the bag.

"Okay!" Kira twirled to face him. "…Wow…"

"What?" Gaara asked, looking at himself. "Do my pants have a rip?"

"No, no! You look awesome!"

"Then let's go, we still have to get to Konoha by tomorrow!"

"We have plenty of time, Gaara!"

"Hn."

"COME ON!" Kira then grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the beach.

-----At the beach--------------

"Look, Gaara!" Kira picked a purple flower that resembled a daisy that was growing on the edge of the sand. "These are my favorite! They're so pretty!"

"Hn." Gaara was very close to her now, very close indeed. He sat his gourd down on the edge of the beach, then he picked her up and carried her to the water.

"Whoa Gaara! What are you doing? NO DON'T DROP-" she fell into the water. "me."

"Sorry, it was just too tempting." Gaara apologized, offering her his hand.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her. "Got you back."

"Yes, you did." Gaara smirked, reaching down beside him. He got some water in his hand and splashed her.

"Oh, no!" Kira splashed him back. Soon, they were in an all out water fight.

Then Kira noticed that the tide was coming in, and it was getting dark.

"We better go set up camp." Kira said, getting up. But Gaara pulled her back down.

"Wait…" then he leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked.

"Gaara…"

"Hn?"

"What was that for?"

"I thought girls found moonlit walks on beaches romantic."

"They do, but not if they are wet, cold, tired and hungry."

"Sorry, I'll try to find a romantic place you like next time."

_Next time? _" I didn't say I didn't like it."

"So, let's set up camp in that field of flowers on the edge of the beach!"

"Okay, but can we sleep outside the tents tonight? The stars are really pretty!"

"Sure."

"Good."

So they set up their sleeping bags in the middle of the field.

"Kira, if you could have one thing in the entire world, what would it be? Ice from the stars? Fire from the sun?"

"Anything?" Kira asked innocently.

"Anything." Gaara confirmed.

"If I could have anything I wanted, I'd take another kiss from the Kazekage."

"You're in luck. He happens to have a spare."

* * *

**Scary. But I had a dream like this, sort of so I turned it into a chapter. Then again, I also dreamed I was married to Neji, and squirrels were taking over the world. And I dreamed Gaara couldn't come to my B-Day party so I went on a date with Hao from Shaman King... But that's another story.**

**Anyway: Thanks to Mrs. Barbara for this chapter! I knid of wrote this during writing class...oops!**

**...yah**


End file.
